


Une surprise explosive

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, perhaps a little ooc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Temari pédalait sur son vélo, il était presque midi et elle avait eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de sa patronne Pakura de partir un peu plus tôt, prenant une plus longue pause qu'à l'accoutumée.





	Une surprise explosive

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto et le surnom de furbolg provient de l'univers de World of Warcraft propriété de Blizzard.

Temari pédalait sur son vélo, il était presque midi et elle avait eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de sa patronne Pakura de partir un peu plus tôt, prenant une plus longue pause qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle travaillait comme acupunctrice depuis cinq ans, et adorait sa supérieure, et ses collègue, qui étaient aussi ses amies, Maki, Ajisai, Konan et Samui. Le cabinet avait une excellente réputation et était l'un des meilleurs du pays. 

En plus du bonheur que lui apportait sa vie professionnelle, elle avait la chance d'être comblée en amour. Elle était la fiancée de Deidara, un artificier, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard lorsqu'il avait accompagné sa meilleure amie Kurotsuchi, là où elle exerçait son métier, et c'était elle qui s'était occupée de la petite brunette. Le garçon était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de la petite blonde aux yeux couleur jade. Il avait fini par lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre, un de ces jours, alors que la séance de Kurotsuchi se terminait. Elle avait accepté, pas indifférente au beau blond qui lui faisait cette invitation. 

Cela durait depuis trois ans et demi, malgré leur caractère fort à tous les deux, pour preuve, Deidara l'avait demandé en mariage, et elle avait dit oui. Ils avaient prévu de se marier l'année suivante, qui était une année paire, année supposée porter bonheur pour les mariages. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, mais elle n'était pas contre tout ce qui pouvait prolonger son bonheur. 

Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment qu'elle connaissait très bien, gara son vélo, et fut soulagée de voir que la voiture de Deidara n'était pas là. Elle se rapprocha discrètement des fenêtres, par sécurité, et sourit en découvrant un grand homme brun, avec son éternelle écharpe jaune autour du cou. Elle se rendit vers la porte, attrapa délicatement la poignée, et l'ouvrit silencieusement.

« Bonjour Akatsuchi !, cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut tout près de lui

Il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et il se retourna pour voir qui lui avait fait une frayeur. 

\- Temari, tu m'as fait peur, bonjour à toi aussi

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa-t-elle en riant

Il rit à son tour, se pencha pour lui faire la bise, et la prit dans ses bras. Temari était la future femme de son meilleur ami, et tous les deux étaient vite devenus amis, la blonde avait de la personnalité, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup d'humour et de la sensibilité. Elle ne l'avait jamais rejeté à cause de sa grande taille, il mesurait 2 mètres pour 137 kg. 

Temari s'était tout de suite attachée à lui, il était jovial, optimiste, et il vous remontait le moral comme personne. Elle le surnommait d'ailleurs furbolg, en référence à une race d'un jeu vidéo auquel avait longtemps joué son frère Kankuro. 

\- Akatsuchi, est-ce que tout t'es prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance Temari ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça du tout, mais tu comprends je veux que tout soit parfait, cela fait tellement longtemps que je garde ce secret, répondit-elle excitée

Elle tortillait se mains, et se dandinait sur place, elle était impatiente d'être le soir, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.Il sourit amusé de cette vision, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui était pressée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. 

\- Je sais Temari, cela se remarque comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dit-il, en touchant le nez de la jeune femme. 

Elle rit et se recula, elle avait de la chance que le collègue et meilleur ami de son fiancé soit un ange, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait fait sans lui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir tout sera comme tu le voulais, je m'en suis occupé comme si ma vie en dépendait, la rassura-t-il, tu veux boire quelque chose ?, proposa-t-il

\- Non merci, je ne peux pas, Pakura m'a autorisé à avoir une pause déjeuner plus longue pour venir te voir, mais il va falloir que j'y retourne si je veux pouvoir manger un petit bout avant de reprendre le travail. 

\- D'accord, alors on se voit ce soir à la plage

Elle lui fit une bise d'au revoir, lui refit un petit câlin et rebroussa chemin en direction de la porte. 

\- Akatsuchi, merci pour tout, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour avoir accepté de me suivre dans mon idée. Cela t'a fait du travail en plus, et j'en suis désolée, tu es vraiment ami sur qui on peut compter. Jamais je ne pourrai assez te prouver ma gratitude, dit-elle.

-Si Temari, en étant heureuse avec mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ce qu'il me suffit, affirma-t-il."

Elle lui fit un ultime sourire avant de s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas que sa patronne lui fasse une remarque et elle avait encore de la route à faire. 

Un quart d'heure après son départ, ce fut Deidara qui revint sur son lieu de travail. 

" Akatsuchi, je suis de retour, annonça-t-il

\- Ah Deidara, alors ce dernier repérage des lieux ? 

\- Tout est parfait, les conditions météorologiques sont bonnes pour ce soir, il ne nous reste plus qu' à tout charger dans la camionnette et tout préparer, déclara-t-il

"Il va y avoir une petite surprise dans ton organisation méticuleusement préparée" pensa le plus grand.

\- Dis donc, c'est quoi ce sourire tout à coup ?, 

\- Je suis heureux parce que c'est enfin le grand jour, celui où l'on va enfin pouvoir tirer nos feux d'artifices, mentit-il

-Décidément un rien te rends joyeux, peu importe, aide-moi donc à mettre tout ça dans la camionnette, on a du pain sur la planche, ordonna le blond. 

\- J'arrive ! »

La nuit était tombée, les deux artificiers allaient débuter leur spectacle, Temari, en kimono rouge sombre, était en compagnie de ses frères, et au premier rang pour y assister. Son frère, Kankuro, avait emmené sa caméra, pour filmer le chef d’œuvre de son futur beau-frère. 

Le maire de la ville, Senju Tsunade, leur donna l'autorisation, et les deux artistes déclenchèrent leurs explosifs qu'ils avaient préparé avec le plus grand soin. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, car cet exercice restait toujours dangereux. 

Les gens étaient émerveillés devant ce défilé de couleurs, il y avait du vert, du rouge, du jaune, du violet, du bleu, et de tailles variées, des gros, des petits, des moyens. Tout avait été réglé, l'enchaînement chronométré à la seconde, les effets variés. 

Les deux amis lancèrent le bouquet final, qui coupa le souffle aux habitants de Tokyo, ainsi que les touristes venus admirer le célèbre feu d'artifice qui décorait le ciel chaque année lors de ce jour. La réputation de Deidara dans ce domaine n'était plus à prouver, et il se surpassait d'année en année. 

Lorsque les dernières couleurs disparurent de la toile sombre, les applaudissement retentirent. Le blond marcha pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis et se retourna, lorsqu'il entendit que son partenaire avait allumé un autre explosif. Il fronça les sourcils, et leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas le but de cette fusée mystère. 

Elle explosa, révélant un message en vert et bleu qu'il eut le temps de lire '' Félicitations Papa !'' . Il entendit des cris autour de lui, et reporta son attention sur Akatsuchi, qui lui sourit d'un immense sourire, et mentionna d'un geste de la tête quelqu'un dans le public. 

Il se tourna vers cette personne, et remarqua que Temari avait le regard brillant, et avait le même sourire que l'autre artificier. Deidara avait beau être blond, il comprit immédiatement en la voyant, que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Akatsuchi d'écrire ce texte, et de le faire apparaître dans le ciel nocturne. 

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et lui posa une question rien qu'avec les yeux, auquel elle répondit de la même manière. 

" Cela fait un mois que je le sais, lui murmura-t-elle enfin"

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était tellement ému, elle avait tout ça pour lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sous les applaudissements des gens autour, célébrant l'arrivée du futur bébé de l'artificier.


End file.
